New Experiences
by PeaKay
Summary: Moira's smile was contagious, for Billy found himself smiling, too. A one-shot about how an ex-scavenger ends up with a red-haired experimenter. Billy Creel x Moira Brown.


**I am probably the only one that ever thought of this pairing, but I love it anyway XD There's something about these two characters that make me wish there was more interaction between the NPCs. I think I got the idea for this pairing because Billy was constantly either inside the Craterside Supply or waiting outside the door, and I do believe that he does speak about her if you get the option. Maggie also has a habit of being there, too. Moira can be very annoying, I know, but I still love her simply because she is one of the few cheerful characters you'll meet in the game. Every game needs at least one peppy character to cheer you along (or lead you into crippling yourself...for science!).**

**This is one of my first Fallout stories, so be nice. I try to keep them in character as much as possible, so I hope they are not too OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Fallout 3 is not mine, and decent character interaction/development is not Fallout 3's...kinda...**

* * *

><p>For the first time in her twenty-four years, Moira was frustrated. When something went wrong during an experiment, she didn't see it as an obstacle, she saw it as another chance to observe and learn. Her mole repellent though was proving to be near impossible to perfect.<p>

Normally, she would be minding the counter or sweeping the floor when the shop was open, but it was a slower day than usual. Any chance of working on her ideas was a chance not wasted. Moria just couldn't resist the urge to retreat to her back room and work on her repellent; now, she regretted it.

Since the Vaultie from One-Oh-One showed up, Moira was finally able to finish her survival guide and have it published. Her name might not have been acknowledged as the main author, but the recognition didn't matter: the knowledge she gained from the Vaultie's experiences and the fact that the guide would help others wandering the wastes was a big enough reward; _but_ Moira would be lying if she didn't admit that there were still flaws in the guide; most notably the mole repellent. Oh, how she wished she could have perfected it. The repellent was either too toxic, too ineffective, or (to put it frankly) too explosive. It just..._refused_ to cooperate!

Her anger bubbling up within her, she let loose, bringing down the jar of green goop down onto the table with such velocity the table shook. She tried to find the word to summarize her frustration, the word that would shake her burning anger free from its hinges and release it onto the innocent atmosphere that surrounded her.

"Oh..._heck_!"

"Everything alright, Moira?"

Moira's sunny personality came back tenfold when she turned around and saw Billy Creel standing in the doorway.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just trying to fix this."

Billy chuckled. "I was worried there for a sec, sounded like you almost swore."

"Now Billy, that's never a nice thing to do," Moria chastised, placing her hands on her hips. It was a common habit of hers, one Billy noticed but kept to himself. "I just wish this mixture wasn't so difficult."

"Lemme guess, it's the mole repellent?" Billy asked, moving from the door-frame and to Moira's side.

"Yes. Unfortunately," she gestured to the numerous sticks that covered the table, "there are too many variables." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I guess I'll just have to see it as a challenge and work harder at it."

Billy threw her a look and scoffed. "Wish I had your work ethic. I can't get through a book."

Moria's eyes brightened. "What books do you read?"

Billy suddenly felt embarrassed. He wasn't stupid, but he certainly wasn't by any means a genius. Any pre-war books and novels he came across never captured his interest. Billy either sold them or gave them to Maggie. If there was one thing he was glad of, it was that Maggie had an interest in learning. _She'll do a hell of a lot better than me_, he mused, before finally answering Moria's question.

"Reading isn't my thing," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "All politics and morals, nuthin' I could get into."

A strange feeling burned in his gut when he looked at Moira and saw, just for a moment, a slight glimpse of disappointment. He barely noticed for it was quickly replaced with her typical expression: inquisitive blue-green eyes and a cheerful smile.

"Well, if you ever need some books taken off your hands, you can always come here. I'll even trade you for it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Moira's smile was contagious, for Billy found himself smiling, too. "Although, I'd reckon a look at that survival guide you've been goin' on about."

Moira glowed, eagerly darting off and returning with a copy. "Here, have a copy on me."

Billy initially refused, wanting to pay her for it but she insisted on him taking it, wrapping her hands around his as if to secure the book in his fingers. She didn't think much of it, whether that came from her naivety or her being an up-close person was uncertain. Billy couldn't help but think about how _good _her smooth hands felt against his rough, calloused ones. Moira, with all her wacky and quirky attributes, was one of the few innocent people left in the world, modest and idealistic. Billy admired and envied that about her: she could dream and hope in a war-torn world, an ability he never had. Maggie dramatically changed his life for the better, but she and Megaton were the only good things he could see in the world anymore. Until he met Moira Brown.

Billy's train of thought was shattered when an elated squeal erupted from Moira, shattering his ear drums.

"I just had a breakthrough!" she exclaimed, rushing over to her work table. Her hands moved hurriedly to her tools. Billy realized that she was fully absorbed in her work, a sign that meant for him to leave.

Deciding not to disturb her, Billy was going to make a silent departure when he felt a sudden grip on his arm.

"Where are you going?" Moira questioned.

"I thought I'd leave ya to your work."

"It's funny. I've spent weeks trying to figure out what the darn thing was missing. You're here for a few minutes and everything becomes clear to me." Moira's usual smile that graced everyone in the wasteland faded into one that he wasn't familiar with. "I have to thank you for that."

Billy chuckled. "Well, if showing up is all I have to do, I-"

Moira didn't plan what happened next - it was more of an impulse. She wrapped her arms around Billy's neck and closed the gap between them, burying her face into the leather vest she had grown so accustomed to. She was overwhelmed with happiness, but not because of the breakthrough...because of the man that stood before her; the same man that gave all his effort into protecting his little girl and making a life out of the deserted plains that was left from the war. Moira was fond of Billy, and she wanted to make sure he knew that someone cared about him, no matter what he thought of her.

Billy, in response, secured his arms around her waist. Any unsure thoughts he had of the woman he held in his arms dissolved at her warmth. Never had he enjoyed the feeling of being intimate with someone more than he did now. Maybe because he knew Moira better than he did anyone else - she was completely and utterly_ real_, and that made her even more beautiful to him.

When they finally pulled apart, they left little room between them. The sound of her breathing drove Billy to study Moira's lips: neutral pink, thin, enticing, slightly parted to allow air to move in and out freely. Billy's face edged closer, desperate to claim her lips with his own. Judging by the way Moira was froze to the spot, she wasn't going to object.

"I could kiss you right now, Moira Brown," Billy whispered breathlessly.

"I'm always up for learning something new," Moira managed to say, before her lips were sealed with his.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the story. :)<strong>


End file.
